


Ruined Friendship

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Iron (KHH), Jung Heonchul, K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Korean Rapper, korean hip hop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: You rejected Heonchul once before, afraid it would ruin your friendship. But what about now?"His eyes focused on your lips as they mouthed out the lyrics he had written thinking of you. Yes, the song had been made with you in mind."





	Ruined Friendship

One moment you were just a regular person with a bunch of famous friends. Then you were a new singer given the title ‘Feature Queen’. You got famous for never releasing your own songs but always featuring in your friends’ songs. As a rookie without an official debut, you did feel some intimidation by all the other celebrities because you didn’t think of yourself as one of them just yet. Until now when you worked with a lot of the big names in the industry.

You figured you had to be talented if there were so many people requesting to collaborate with you. As you walked into the music video location you spotted Hunchul surrounded by stylists as they simultaneously got him ready.

You wanted to go greet him but instead, you were rushed over to your own makeup chair. “Someone came late.” Your eyes were closed when you heard the familiar low voice beside you. 

“There is my new piggyback.” You had some hate coming from people who didn’t like what you did. They called you out for piggybacking off of the fame of your squad, in other words using them. Turning a negative into a positive you used the term mockingly.

After getting into your outfit you grabbed a robe and walked over to the set. Currently, Hunchul was sitting on a bed lip-syncing to the song while acting desperate and angry. You watched in amazement at how good his acting was. The song was about a man who confesses his love to a woman who is playing hard to get. This wasn’t the first time you would be in a music video but it was the first one that required you to act so much. 

So far it had gone smoothly. The past few days you recorded all the outside scenes and all the solo parts but now you had the intimate scenes. You felt comfortable shooting the scenes with Hunchul because he was a friend but also because of that you were afraid there would be some confusion. 

“Cut” the director was satisfied with Hunchul’s take. “Get the set ready for the next scene. Hunchul standby.” The director asked you to go on the set as well.

You took a deep breath before taking your robe off and handing it to one of the stylists. 

Hunchul’s jaw dropped as he saw you waddling over in a nude colored form-fitting dress. It was very short and tight, hardly leaving anything to the imagination. It was almost like a second skin.

“Okay, Y/N here are the changes. You will unbutton Hunchul’s shirt slowly, make it last till the chorus. After that Hunchul will unzip the dress let it fall to the ground. Then the rest is unchanged.”

Both of you nodded in understanding.

“Action!”

When the music began playing your expression changed. You became concentrated on acting out the part of a sultry woman who is playing around with the feelings of a man she likes.

Hunchul starred at your hands as they began to work on his shirt. His lips inched closer to yours as he expressed his desire to have you. Just as he was going to reach your lips you turned to the side making them land on your jaw. 

His arms wrapped around your waist before the camera closed up to show how Hunchul kissed down the side of your neck to your shoulder. The camera moved behind you to follow Hunchul’s hands as they snaked up your back reaching the top where the zipper was.

After pulling his shirt open and revealing the tattoo on his chest, you felt the zipper of your dress slide down. A soft exhale of relief escaped you as you were able to breathe. “Thank you” you managed to whisper to him as you lip-synced to the song.

He hid a small chuckle in his smirk. You were able to catch it just before dropping him to the bed. Being on top of him in only lingerie was definitely a new experience. You found it hard to look at him in the eyes but that was exactly what you had to do.

Hunchul had a solo part at that moment that he was lip syncing to. At the end of it, you pushed off of the bed to get away but as the script went Hunchul grabbed your arm and held you back from leaving. Within seconds your positions had changed and he was now on top of you.

Hunchul had one brow up as he pointed at you cockily. After Hunchul gains dominance, the girl who was hard to get gives in and becomes his. Your chest rose and fell as Hunchul ran his finger down your chest.

His mouth seemed to go dry as he got to the space between your breasts. His eyes focused on your lips as they mouthed out the lyrics he had written thinking of you. Yes, the song had been made with you in mind. While you failed to realize it before at that moment your mind clicked. 

A few years back when you had first begun a friendship with Hunchul he had asked you out on a date but you refused. You didn’t want to ruin your friendship with him. He understood your reasoning but by the looks of it, he still held those feelings for you.

The final chorus was slowed down signaling the end of the song was near. This was when a kiss was finally going to be exchanged between them. Hunchul placed his hand on the side of your face, caressing it. Slowly he began to close the gap between you two. Once his lips were on yours you put your hands on his neck. 

“Cut” the director shouted before clapping. “Good job you two, good job everybody.”

Hunchul quickly got off of you feeling his heartbeat increase with every second of the aftermath. He offered you his hand and you took it. 

It was difficult to look him in the eye. Instead, you focused on straightening out your hair that was now ruined. The stylist came over with your robe. “See you” you tried smiling to break the tension but it was so thick you could hardly breathe.

Hunchul sighed as he watched you leave. Towards the end, he could tell you had realized what was going on and he felt like he had burdened you.

* * *

As you were leaving the building you saw Hunchul waiting for you in the same spot he had waited for you the previous filming days. “I’m sorry” he began apologizing. “I didn’t do it with bad intentions. You have a beautiful voice that was perfect for the song.”

“It is a good song” you gave a small smile. Looking up at him for the first time you bit your bottom lip feeling a ticklish sensation in your stomach. “Do you still…” you trailed off unable to finish the question.

It wasn’t necessary though. Hunchul knew what you wanted to ask. “I do” he responded with confidence. He watched you for signs of what was going on in your mind. “Is our friendship ruined because of this?”

You nodded, “I don’t think I can see you as just a friend now.”

Hunchul broke out into a smile. “Does that mean you will go out with me?”

“Yes,” you nodded with a blush on your cheeks.


End file.
